Hidden in the Closet
by FullmetalShortStack
Summary: Ed is beating himself up trying to confess to Winry...so...how will a closet apply in the situation? One-Shot


_Hai guys! :D This one-shot came about in the RRM Chatroom while Role-Playing. The almost entire scene in the closet was actually RPed in the chat. It was really fun and hilarious and I so love being Winry. Thanks Jess for being Ed! It's always totally fun! :D _

* * *

Edward Elric groaned and turned in his bed, "Damn it…" It was one of _those_ nights again, when he couldn't sleep and eventually gave up trying. When he'd finally fall asleep about six in the morning and try to sleep in at least until eleven, Winry Rockbell would stomp into his room and a wrench would come in contact with his skull. It might've been a very painful way to wake up…but he'd wake up to her.

Edward had always held _some_ feelings for his life-long friend and mechanic, but it's not like he'd ever admit it to anyone, _especially_ her. Hell, he wouldn't even admit that to his own _brother_! As much as he wanted to kiss her, hold her, and tell her everything she wanted to hear…he just couldn't. He could never find the right moment for starters, nor the words. He didn't have time for a love life anyway, he had to focus on his brother, maybe after that he could think about it.

"Edward Elric! It's nine in the morning! Get your lazy ass up!" Winry demanded from the doorway. Edward didn't even have time to think before… _Clank!_ A metal wrench made contact with the back of his head.

"Hell Winry! I didn't get to sleep until at least five this morning! Cut me some slack and let me sleep!" He snapped back sitting strait up in his bed.

"Well why couldn't you get sleep, Ed? You need too!"

"I would've but was to busy thinking about yo-stuff!" Edward argued.

Winry sighed, "Whatever Ed, it doesn't matter anyway. Just come downstairs and eat breakfast alright? Then I can fix your arm and you two can be on your way…"

"Sounds like you're trying to get rid of me."

"Well, Ed, if you must know, we _do_ have other clients! You always pop up without us knowing! You should really call before coming, or just call us period. I-we worry about you two all the time! You never even bother to pick up a phone and say 'Hey Al and I are alive'. We just don't know Ed," She paused and rubbed her eye with a sniffle.

"Winry…"

"Don't worry about it, Ed. Just come downstairs when you're ready, after you eat you can come back up and sleep here more. I don't mind." Winry murmured about to shut the door behind her.

"Wait, Winry."

"What Ed?"

"I-I…" His voice trailed off. Damn his voice for leaving him before he could get the rest of the words out.

"Spit it out." Winry growled.

"I'm sorry…for worrying you. We just don't ever have the opportunity…we're always busy trying to get our bodies back." Edward replied guiltily.

"I understand, Ed. Come on…breakfast will get cold."

"Ah, right," He began to crawl out of his bed, "Thank you."

Winry smiled and gently closed the door behind her.

_Damn it! That was the perfect opportunity! Wait. What am I thinking! I already decided, Al's body first, Winry's later…Wait! No! Not her body just her. Just…her. Only her. Nobody else matters…no wait. Al matters, besides Al, she's the only other one that matters. Yeah…that's what I'm saying. _Edward's thoughts were making him want to punch himself in the face if they didn't shut up and taking his mind to bad places.

Edward made his way into the kitchen to see the wonderful food sitting there on the plate waiting for him to devour it. Al sat on the couch reading a book while Winry and Pinako were already eating.

"Ah Ed, so nice of you to join us." Pinako greeted him with.

"Mornin' Granny, you too Al." Edward replied with a gentle smile.

"Oh! Good morning Brother! I didn't even realize you had come in! I'm sorry." Al replied guiltily.

Edward waved his hand in front of him, "No, no, it's fine, I didn't exactly burst in here."

"Thank God…" Winry grumbled earning a death glare from the blonde alchemist.

Edward took his seat at the table and began to shove the contents of his plate into his mouth. Glancing over at Winry who was doing the same thing, his mind began to wander again. _Maybe…maybe I _should_ tell her how I feel now. Before all of what's going to happen happens. I couldn't risk dying or hell, even losing _her_ without her knowing what I feel about her. I won't let that happen! I'm telling her! Today or tonight! I swear it to myself, I'll do it. No matter what._

He cleared his throat, "Um…Winry?"

Winry had already gotten up and put her dishes in the sink, "Oh, yes Ed?"

Edward stood and did the same. He scooted close to her, "I need to talk to you about something…" He said just above a whisper.

"Oh…alright Ed, what is it?"

He shook his head, "No not here, my room. Please?"

"Alright," She replied with a nod.

When they reached the bedroom Ed had been currently occupying he was ready to just cut to the chance and blurt it out. "Okay Winry…I-"

There was a knock, "Brother? You came in here right?"

Edward cursed under his breath, but he wasn't letting his little brother ruin his moment with Winry. He pushed Winry in the closet behind her and he quickly followed. He shut the door silently, praying his brother wouldn't hear the soft _Click._ Edward waited silently glaring daggers at the closet door. There was a soft squeak of the bedroom door opening, "Oh…he's not here. Well, he and Winry must've gone to the market or something. That's weird…normally they tell us. Hm, I'll ask Granny." There was another squeak and click as the door shut.

Edward sighed in relief, "Edward?" Winry whimpered from the floor of the closet.

He smiled gently and bent down to her on his hands and knees, "Sorry to shove you into a pitch-black closet…it's just that…well. Winry, there's been something I've been wanting to tell you for a while now. I don't know the words for it…so… I'll just show you." He leaned forward towards her and pressed his lips gently to hers. Winry's eyes widened in confusion as a faint pink blush painted itself on her cheeks, what was he _doing_? It's not Winry didn't _want_ to kiss Ed, of course she did. She just never planned on it being in a pitch-black coat closet where the only light was from the cracks of the light in Ed's room. Her eyes slipped close as she began to kiss him right back. The blonde alchemist then pulled away to look into his mechanic's eyes. She gazed at him, unsure of _what_ to say.

Finally…he spoke, "I love you, Winry."

That faint pink blush became as harsh as a tomato, "D-Ditto, I love you too."

Edward crawled towards her and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her into a tight embrace near the door. Winry flinched at the sudden action, once again not sure what to do. Until she came to her senses and wrapped her arms around his neck. His face buried into the nape of her neck as she buried hers into his hair. Edward began to twist her hair in his fingers, "It's really pretty."

Winry shifted wanting to be closer to the alchemist, "Thank you…"

"You're beautiful, you know..."

Winry clenched the back of his shirt, "You are too…inside and out…automail and all."

His grip tightened as well, "I love you…I really love you."

Suddenly they were shot back into reality as the closet door flew open, both of them tumbling out. Winry hit her head on the back of the wooden floorboards as she cushioned Edward's fall. Well…at least one of them didn't get hurt.

"Ow…" She whimpered rubbing the fresh bump swelling on her head.

"Sorry! Sorry!" Edward exclaimed quickly sprung off of her.

"I'm sorry! Did I interrupt you two? I was trying to see if Brother's coat was in here to determine if he left or not!" Al cried.

"Al! Just get the hell out!" Edward hissed at his younger brother.

"R-Right!" The younger Elric stuttered slamming the door behind him.

"Damn it…that went well…" Edward grumbled as he helped his blonde mechanic off the floor.

"Looks like we were caught," Winry giggled.

He sighed, "At least it was Al and not Granny…"

"True."

Edward wrapped his arms around her one last time, "We should probably separate for the time being…"

"You make it sound like we're breaking-up before we were even together." She teased.

"Not like that, Win! I'd never break up with you! …If we ever were a couple…"

"You don't want to be one?"

He pulled away suddenly and grabbed her by her shoulders," What! Of course I do! But let's keep it under wraps for a while, at least until I know you wouldn't get hurt because of me, alright?" Edward told her.

Winry nodded in agreement, "Alright, thank you Ed…for everything…"

His face flushed a vibrant red, "I-It's nothing…I love you after all…"

She gave him a peck on the cheek, "Catch up on that sleep, Ed. Then I'll get the kink out of your arm, alright?" With that she gave him a wink and closed the door quietly behind her.

"Right." Was his unheard reply.

But…how the hell was he supposed to sleep after _that?_

_

* * *

_

Totally insane...but hey! :D It was fun!


End file.
